


Caro Fabrizio

by Boulevardmathi



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulevardmathi/pseuds/Boulevardmathi
Summary: Ermal fugge a Bari, dopo il concerto di Fabrizio.Da li, scrive a Fabrizio ogni giorno, spiegandogli, parlandogli, sfogandosi.Fabrizio, teoricamente, non leggerà mai quelle lettere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Allora, questa "cosa" è stata scritta in due ore stasera, colpita dall'ispirazione ascoltando "Dove finisce il mare" di Ultimo. Vi consiglio vivamente, se potete, di leggere questa storia ascoltando quella canzone.  
> Un'ultima cosa: sono una che ama le frasi ad effetto e/o drammatiche e si, probabilmente ho esagerato scrivendo questo testo, ma vabbe, spero vi piaccia lo stesso.
> 
> (Il secondo e ultimo capitolo arriva domani)  
> Buona lettura!

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_fino a ieri andava tutto bene. Poi, non so cosa sia successo, né come o perché sia successo, ma è cambiato tutto._

_È stato improvviso, come un quadro che sta appeso ad un muro per anni e poi cade senza alcun apparente motivo. Io e te non siamo durati anni. Non li dureremo mai. In testa ho ancora la tua voce che, alle cinque di mattina, fuori dall’Olimpico, dopo il concerto più importante della tua vita, in una Roma appena sveglia, mi urla “Mi hai rovinato la vita”. Me l’hai detto lì, in quel momento così importante per te, e non capisco perché. O forse invece lo capisco, ma non vorrei. Ma ormai l’ho capito, e sto facendo ciò che credo sia meglio per te. Non per me, assolutamente non per me. Per me, quello che sto facendo è l’inferno._

_Due ore fa ero in macchina, in lacrime, sull’autostrada per Bari, le tue urla nelle orecchie. Adesso sono qui, nella mia vecchia camera, sulla scrivania dove ho scritto i miei primi testi, a scriverti. Rimarrò qui per un bel po’, credo: è meglio così._

_Mi manchi già,_

_Ermal, 17/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_“Nun capisci cosa sto cercando di dirti? Che da quando t’ho conosciuto penso solo a te! Me sei entrato dentro e nun te so’ far uscire. Questo concerto era in cantiere dall’anno scorso, e quando me lo so’ figurato per la prima volta, non eri tu la persona a cui pensavo cantando. M’hai fatto bene all’anima, e su questo non discuto. Ma adesso mi sento quasi sbagliato, per quanto te penso, per come te penso. E forse sbagliato manco lo so’, ma un po’ me ce sento, e forse è sbagliato il mio sentirmi così’, ma che cazzo ne so, nun ce capisco più niente. Un po’ la vita me l’hai rovinata, credo. Sto male ogni volte che nun ce stai. È terrificante.”_

_Stamattina (stamane, come avresti detto tu) mi sono svegliato con queste parole in testa._

_Dopo che le hai dette, sono scappato. Probabilmente la gente “normale” non avrebbe reagito così ad una dichiarazione d’amore (lo era, Fabbrì? Io non lo so, dimmelo tu. Può essere una dichiarazione una cosa detta con una tale esasperazione dentro?). Sopratutto se chi te la fa è la persona di cui sei innamorato da più di un anno. Ma non volevo farti male. Amare non deve fare male. Forse non dovremmo amarci._

_Anche io sto male ogni volta che non ci sei. Forse non dovremmo amarci._

_(Non lo penso davvero),_

_Ermal, 18/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_Mia madre è felice che io sia qui, ma è preoccupata. Mi vede sciupato, dice, e “Non dovresti stare a Roma, o a Milano, a provare?”. Si, dovrei. Ma rimango qui. Almeno qui non vederti è normale: in qualunque altra parte d’Italia sarebbe strano non scriverci per cercare di incontrarci anche solo cinque minuti in autogrill, come abbiamo fatto per mesi._

_È tutto così strano, Fabbrì. Non stare senza di te (quello non è strano, quello fa semplicemente male, come ogni volta. Ancora non c’ho fatto l’abitudine, e non credo la farò mai), ma sapere che per molto tempo starò senza di te. Non credo, infatti, che quando andrò via da Bari ti cercherò. E non credere che non voglia farlo, oh quanto vorrei. Vorrei prendere il telefono e cliccare su quel contatto che già dopo poche settimane di conoscenza era finito tra i Preferiti, tra quelli più chiamati. Credo però che sia meglio per te, dopo quello che mi hai detto. Ouch, questo fa male. Se me l’avessero detto durante l’Eurovision, che mi sarei trovato a scrivere queste cose, avrei riso. Ora non rido._

_(Mamma ha visto quanti fazzoletti ho usato in tre giorni. Non ha detto niente.),_

_Ermal, 19/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_oggi mi sono chiesto perché ti sto scrivendo queste lettere, sapendo che non le leggerai mai. Forse è perché così riesco a parlarti anche se non ci sei: un ulteriore segno che senza di te non ci so stare. Non so, sarà che la carta è la mia stampella da sempre. Carta, penna, uno spartito, una chitarra ed ero felice. E lo sono ancora, lo sarò per sempre, ma tu sei diventato parte di questo elenco, di questa “ricetta per la felicita”. Una volta ho sentito qualcuno dire che ognuno ne ha una. Io faccio parte della tua?_

_Cazzo, mi sento un adolescente ormonale. Sarà che mi manchi e che sto delirando, boh. Sarà che le tue parole non le ho ancora dimenticate, e che esco di casa solo per andare in balcone e fumare una sigaretta ogni tanto. Sarà che senza di te non sono più me stesso. L’hai detto pure tu, no?_

**_“E ora penso che il tempo che ho passato con te Ha cambiato per sempre ogni parte di me”_ **

_Hai sempre ragione tu,_

_Ermal, 20/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_quando ho finalmente riacceso il telefono, ho visto che mi hai chiamato per 53 volte in quattro giorni. Non ho mai risposto._

_Cosa vuoi dirmi? Vuoi scusarti e farci tornare come prima (ti devi effettivamente scusare per qualcosa? prima è quando ci amavamo senza dircelo? se le cose che mi hai detto le pensi da tanto tempo, esiste davvero un momento in cui siamo stati solamente felici? io con te ero felice sempre.)? Vuoi dirmi qualcosa di montato ad arte e cercare di mantenere almeno delle apparenze? Vuoi finire il discorso che magari non avevi finito quando me ne sono andato._

_Si, come forse avrai capito, oggi ho qualche domanda in testa. Sono andato per un po’ in spiaggia, mi sono distratto per qualche ora. Devo dire che mi ha fatto bene; forse sto imparando a stare bene anche senza di te._

_(bugia.)_

_Ermal, 21/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_ho detto tutto a mia madre, ormai era ora di dirglielo. Mi ha chiesto solo una cosa, quando ho finito di parlare: sei arrabbiato con lui?_

_No._

_Come potrei? Mi hai dato così tanto, Fabbrì. Nell’anno migliore della mia vita tu sei il protagonista. Abbiamo scritto Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente, abbiamo vinto Sanremo, siamo arrivati quinti all’Eurovision. Nella mia vita non ho mai sentito dentro di me un noi tanto potente, tanto totalizzante, tanto completo._

_Ti prego, torniamo indietro. Senza la frustrazione, senza l’esasperazione, a sei ore prima delle tue urla, quando hai cantato Il Senso Di Ogni Cosa e mi era sembrato che stessi guardando di me, quando per un secondo ci ho visti, protagonisti di un futuro insieme. Quando, in quell’istante, ero assolutamente deciso ad incrociarti nei camerini e dirti che ti amavo. Mi correggo: che ti amo. Non ho mai smesso._

_Sei arrabbiato con lui?_

_Si._

_Poteva andare tutto bene, e poi mi hai detto quello che mi hai detto._

_(No che non sono arrabbiato con te, anche se vorrei, anche se potrei. Sono io il primo a dire che bisogna dire quello che si pensa ogni volta che si può.)_

_Ermal, 22/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_ho sempre detto che se sai descrivere nei minimi dettagli l’amore che provi per una persona allora non è amore. L’amore ce l’hai dentro, sta lì, ma cercare di metterlo nero su bianco è, a parer mio, sacrilego. Per questo non ti spiegherò come ti amo. Ma non c’è dubbio che io ti ami. Per me, ormai, è quasi ovvio. “Ermal ama Fabrizio.” È una verità universale. Sono così fottutamente felice di amarti, di sorridere ogni volta che sorridi e di godere della tua compagnia come se niente altro al mondo contasse. Ed è vero, quando sono con te, la cosa importante sei tu._

_Ecco, vedi, ho scritto un po’ su quello che provo per te eppure rileggendolo mi sembra di non aver detto niente di effettivamente rilevante, niente che descriva veramente quello che provo per te._

_(Ermal ama Fabrizio.)_

_Ermal, 23/06/18_

 

_Caro Fabrizio,_

_l’ultima lettera te l’ho scritta sei giorni fa. Domani torno a Roma, devo provare per il concerto. Non ti ho scritto, ma non significa che non ti abbia pensato. Ti ho pensato sempre._

_Senti. È meglio se io e te non ci vediamo più. Si, lo so, non sono nessuno per decidere anche per te, ma me ne frego. Probabilmente si potrebbe dire che sto esagerando, che dovrei semplicemente rivederti, dirti che ti amo e che dovremmo cercare insieme il modo di far funzionare questa cosa. Ma non funziona così. È vero, ci siam fatti tanto bene, ma anche tanto male. Per me l’amore non funziona così._

_È stato bello sognare insieme,_

_Ermal, 30/06/18_

 

Sul retro del foglio, cancellato da righe cariche d’inchiostro e sbavato da impronte scure di lacrime, si legge:

_Ma che cazzo sto dicendo, cosa dico, non è vero, io e te di male non ce ne siamo mai fatti, era solo amore un po’ distante che bruciava, io ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Le chiamate adesso sono 121, ancora non hai smesso di pensarmi, è ovvio che ancora ci tieni a me, perché non rispondo, perchè, perché? La verità è che ho paura. Mi odio, sto dicendo un addio che non voglio veramente dire non riesco a fermarmi perché ho paura, e quanto vorrei che tu capissi e mi venissi a cercare, ma non posso chiederti di farlo, non dopo quello che mi hai detto, non dopo il modo brusco in cui ho tagliato tutti i ponti in questi giorni. Mi sento una merda. Salvami, ti prego, come hai sempre fatto._

**_“È la strada più giusta quella senza di me._ **

**_È la strada più assurda questa senza di te”_ **

**_(“Io vorrei solo averti anche col senno di poi_ **

**_Dimmi che aspetti la vita_ **

**_Che io stesso vorrei”)_ **

_Ermal_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, spero vi sia piaciuta!   
> Lasciate pure scritto nei commenti cosa ne pensate.   
> Il secondo e ultimo capitolo lo scriverò domani, quindi, beh, a domani!


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, questo capitolo è un leggermente sbrigativo perché in realtà la sostanza della storia sono le lettere. Ma, essendo io stessa la prima ad odiare i non-happy ending, che mi mettono un'angoscia enorme, ho voluto dare un lieto fine a questa storia. In fondo i nostri Metamoro se lo meritano, no? 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura!

_(Ermal era partito non meno triste di quando era arrivato, ma almeno questa volta andava trovare una sua vecchia amica, la musica. Sapere questo lo aiutava, per quanto potesse, a lasciare il porto sicuro che in quei giorni era diventato la sua vecchia casa. Partendo, però, aveva lasciato le lettere sulla scrivania, ammucchiate in un angolo. Quello fu un errore: sua madre, infatti, ripulendo la stanza, le aveva trovate. Non le aveva lette, non avrebbe mai invaso la privacy di suo figlio, ma aveva visto a chi erano indirizzate: Fabrizio Moro. “Beh,” pensò, “forse è ora che le Poste Italiane facciano il loro lavoro.”)_

Fabrizio era distrutto. No, anzi, distrutto non rende appieno l’idea: facciamo devastato. La preoccupazione e i sensi di colpa gli attanagliavano le viscere, portandolo ad avere crisi di pianto più volte di quanto gli facesse piacere ammettere.

Nella sua mente si ripeteva in continuazione la scena del parcheggio, il modo pietoso in cui era riuscito a mandare a puttane il concerto più bello della sua vita. Quando aveva detto quelle parole, gli sembrava che avessero un senso, ma adesso, dopo giorni chiuso in casa a rifletterci sopra, aveva capito che no. Che erano solo minchiate- non nel senso che non fossero vere, no, quelle parole erano vere, ma nel senso che non importavano. Non erano rilevanti: se ci si ama ci si fa anche del male, ma l’amore viene dopo, quando, insieme, si riesce a riparare al danno che ci si è fatti. Però, dicendole ad alta voce, vuoi perché era un po' ubriaco (di alcool, si, ma anche di adrenalina), vuoi perché è sempre stato uno che la paura non riesce a tenersela dentro. In più, di fronte ad Ermal gli è sempre stato difficile nascondere qualsiasi cosa. Solo che dicendole, quelle cose, le aveva rese rilevanti, urlandole, le aveva rese taglienti, e si era reso conto troppo tardi di aver fatto scappare la persona di cui era innamorato.

_Ermal. Ermal, dove sei? Perché non mi rispondi? Stai bene? Dimmi almeno che stai bene, ti prego, ho bisogno che tu stia bene, Ermal, rispondimi._

Ma Ermal non rispondeva, erano 14 giorni che non rispondeva.

Fabrizio il tre luglio si svegliò con la consapevolezza che, ovunque Ermal fosse stato in quelle due settimane, quel giorno sarebbe stato sicuramente a Roma. Servono minimo due giorni per provare per un concerto, ma, conoscendo Ermal, era probabilmente arrivato a Roma il primo luglio. Per qualche giorno era stato assolutamente deciso di andarlo a trovare, ma dopo l’ennesima chiamata rifiutata aveva iniziato a vedere in quel silenzio radio qualcosa di definitivo. Iniziò ad avere il presentimento che Ermal volesse davvero stare da solo, ma non solo qualche giorno- gli venne in mente che magari Ermal non voleva più vederlo.

Aveva passato giorni ad elencare tutte le ragioni possibili per cui Ermal se ne fosse andato via e fosse sparito per così a lungo, e erano l’una peggiore dell’altra. C’era la possibilità che se ne fosse andato perché non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti (sentimenti che, pur in mezzo a tutte quelle parole cattive, erano chiari) e che non aveva intenzione di vederlo mai più perché non si sentiva più a suo agio accanto a lui.

Ma era pur sempre vero che in tutti quei mesi c’era sempre stato qualcosa di appeso in mezzo a loro, e che quando Fabrizio aveva osservato Ermal andarsene era piuttosto sicuro di aver sentito dei singhiozzi. Ermal era triste, e se era triste significava che ci teneva, almeno in parte. Questo lo portava alla prospettiva peggiore: l’aveva ferito nel profondo. E questo lo faceva stare ancora peggio, perché teneva ad Ermal così tanto, perché in Ermal aveva lasciato parte di sé, e pensare di averlo ferito lo uccideva.

(Fabrizio non immaginava neanche lontanamente il vero motivo dell’allontanamento di Ermal; non poteva immaginare che l’aveva fatto spinto da un amore così grande e così umile, devoto. Se l’avesse immaginato, probabilmente avrebbe setacciato l’Italia intera per trovarlo. Anzi, leviamo il probabilmente.)

Il romano si trovava in una situazione di stallo: non sarebbe assolutamente rimasto con le mani in mano mentre Ermal svaniva dalla sua vita, ma voleva allo stesso tempo rispettare i suoi spazi.

Era seduto sul letto, i capelli che somigliavano ad un puntaspilli, le perenni occhiaie che erano, se possibile, ancora più scavate e gli occhi rossi, frutto della notte passata a piangere. Si guardava allo specchio, e non era preoccupato per il suo aspetto fisico: era stato di gran lunga più distrutto, nella sua vita. No, quello che lo preoccupava erano gli occhi, che riconosceva come gli occhi di quando Libero ancora doveva nascere. Quando era turbato da tantissime cose e doveva ancora trovare quelle cose belle che gli avevano migliorato la vita, Libero, Anita, Ermal.

“Non posso stare così, devo almeno prendere un po’ d’aria” Così pensando, si fece una doccia, nella speranza che l’acqua fresca riuscisse in parte a svegliarlo. Dopo mezz’ora, con in corpo delle fette biscottate e una tazza di caffè, addosso vestiti puliti e le chiavi di casa in mano, scese le scale del condominio con una parvenza di vitalità nel passo.

Rientrò in casa un paio d’ore dopo, due buste della spesa in mano e i giornali sotto il braccio, gli occhiali da sole incastrati nei capelli e in tasca un pacchetto di sigarette che quando era uscito era pieno, mentre adesso mancava di ben cinque pezzi. Notando un bel po' di lettere che spuntavano dalla sua cassetta della posta, appoggiò la busta e i giornali per terra e frugò nel mazzo di chiavi per trovare quella con cui si apriva la cassetta. Dopo qualche minuto di ricerca, riuscì finalmente ad aprire la cassetta. Si aspettava solo bollette, non una serie di buste legate con lo spago che gli crollarono addosso non appena aprì lo sportellino. Le raccolse, notando che la prima recava scritto, in una calligrafia minuta, “perdona mio figlio; in amore è un po’ un idiota” firmato -(nomedelllamammadiErmalchenonhoideaqualesia).

Fabrizio perse un battito, e salì le scale verso casa il più velocemente possibile, desideroso di capire che cosa ci fosse scritto in quelle lettere.

Un’ora dopo, seduto sul divano di casa con la maglietta bagnata di lacrime, l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che erano due deficienti.

 

Quando Ermal arrivò di fronte alla porta della sede dello studio della Mescal a Roma, per riprendere le prove per il concerto dopo essere uscito a mangiare, quasi non svenne alla vista di Fabrizio appoggiato alla sua macchina, con gli occhiali da sole nei capelli e il viso baciato dal sole. Fece giusto in tempo ad ammirare la bellezza del romano per qualche secondo, e apensarea quanto gli fosse mancato (rivederlo fu, per usare un cliché, un po' come tornare a respirare) poi l’altro lo notò, e iniziò a camminare a passo spedito verso di lui.

“Ermal”

“Fabbrì..”

Si sorrisero.

 

_Era Una Vita Che Ti Stavo Aspettando non era prevista nella scaletta del 5 luglio, ma Ermal la cantò lo stesso. C’era qualcuno a cui doveva dedicarla._

_A Bari, nel frattempo, qualcuno sorrideva soddisfatto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, qualche nota: innanzitutto, ho ignorato tutti gli impegni di Ermal tra il 16 giugno e il 5 luglio, come avrete immaginato, ma shhh. Dopodiché, ignoro completamente il nome della mamma di Ermal (suppongo che avrete notato anche questo). Spero che mi perdoniate queste mancanze!
> 
> Se vi è piaciuta, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate in un commento, mi rendereste felicissima!  
> Grazie per la lettura.


	3. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, si, non ero del tutto convinta. Ci voleva qualcosa di più.

_Caro Ermal,_

_ti darò questa lettera il 5 luglio, per far si che questa vicenda si chiuda nello stesso posto in cui si è aperta: ad un concerto. Un nostro concerto._

_Beh, cosa dire: nella migliore delle ipotesi, tutto si sarà risolto per il meglio e, nel momento in cui ci siamo rivisti, ti avrò finalmente baciato. (Cosa che, a dirla tutta, voglio fare da mesi). Leggere le tue lettere è stato… non so come descriverlo. Se possibile, mi sono innamorato di te un po’ di più._

_Come ho pensato di dirti quelle cose, io… io non lo so. Non mi ero reso minimamente conto di quello che ti stavo facendo, e, maledetto me, leggendo quello che hai scritto mi ha assalito un senso di colpa devastante. Ma, allo stesso tempo, erano parole così dolci, che non credo assolutamente di meritare, ma che sono stato felice di ricevere. Chiunque altro mi avrebbe preso a insulti, mi avrebbe schiaffeggiato, e invece tu… Essere innamorato di te è così bello, Ermal, sei una persona così bella, lo sai? Per la prima volta in vita mia non ho paura di dire che voglio passare il resto della mia vita con qualcuno, e non ho paura di dirlo perché le tue lettere mi hanno convinto che non mi abbandonerai. Non ti darò mai motivo di farlo._

_Voglio amarti per tutta la vita,_

_Fabrizio, 05/07/18_

 

Ermal richiuse la lettera nella busta, che aveva trovato in camerino appena sceso dal palco e che non aveva fatto in tempo a leggere perché si era girato e Fabrizio era lì e baciarlo era stato naturale, e la poggiò sul comodino, cercando di muoversi il meno possibile per non svegliare Fabrizio, che dormiva appoggiato al suo petto, gli occhi illuminati da un raggio di luna che veniva dalla finestra semiaperta. Era la terza notte che passava in quel letto, e quelle poche notti gli erano bastate a farlo sentire tanto suo quanto di Fabrizio. Era il loro letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E, finalmente, dico fine a questa storia. Grazie ancora per la lettura!


End file.
